1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a receiving container, a method of manufacturing the mold frame, and a liquid crystal display having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is representative of flat panel displays and has the advantage of a smaller size, lighter weight, lower power consumption, and the like in comparison with a cathode ray tube (CRT). Due to these unique advantages, the LCD is widely applied to numerous industries including, for example, the computer industry, the electronic industry, the information communication industry, and the like.
In order to implement a lightweight, thin, and compact LCD design research continues on various LCD elements including, for example, a backlight, a connector, a printed circuit board, a coupling structure, and the like.
The LCD includes an LCD panel, a backlight assembly for providing light to the LCD panel, and a drive circuit portion for generating various signals required to implement an image in the LCD panel. The LCD further includes a bottom chassis and a mold frame for receiving the LCD panel and the backlight assembly.
As LCDs are slim, ultra-compact and ultra-thin LCD panels are being developed. However, the ultra-compact and ultra-thin LCD panels have strength limitations. Accordingly, when the ultra-thin LCD panel is a large size the mold frame and the bottom chassis may not sufficiently protect the backlight assembly and the LCD panel from an external impact.